A Link With The Past
by kissmekent
Summary: During season 6, 18 year old Danielle finds her birth family, 4 years too late. She's Prue and Andy's daughter, they had her when they were 16 I corrected some mistakes in chapter 2, and I'm working on chapter 3! Enjoy!
1. A New Beginning

A/N: Hey all, here's a little background with this fan fic. This is a what if Andy got Prue pregnant when she was 16? Well in my story, Grams made Prue give the baby up, now the baby, now grown up, has turned 18 and has access to her records, and has gone to find her birth parents. It's set in season 6, so there's lots of Chris goodness. Set after Phoebe looses her active powers, but before Witch Wars. And Piper isn't at Magic School. Lets face it, Piper wouldn't accept just hiding away from it all! Enjoy!

A Link With the Past

Danielle Kent was just standing, starring at the house. This was the right address, but she probably wasn't there. Her birth certificate and adoption papers had said that her birth mother was Prue Halliwell, and was 16 when she had been born, so she didn't blame her for giving her up. She just wanted to know her family.

Danielle didn't have the fairytale version of an adoption. She had been adopted, but then in less than a year the couple who had adopted her, got pregnant when they thought that it wasn't possible, so they gave her back. So she spent most of the last 18 years bouncing from foster home to foster home all around the state of California until yesterday when she turned 18. She had graduated from High School last month and wanted to go to college, but it had looked like it would never happen, but now that she found her family... who knows.

She mad up her mind and knocked on the door and thought, "Now or never."

9876543210

Piper heard the knock on the door while going from the living room to the kitchen and when she opened the door she was shocked, not just because there was a girl there, but if she hadn't known any better she'd have thought it was, "Prue." She whispered.

The girl sighed, and started, "I was told this was where..." She almost started, took in a deep breath and started again, "My name's Danielle Kent. Um, I'm looking for Prue Halliwell."

Piper's eyes teared up, "How did you know Prue?"

"Well, I didn't but, well, she's my biological mother."

"Oh my god!" Piper said, "Come in. I can see Prue through your entire being. That hair, the way that you through yourself into this, that is exactly like Prue."

"Really?"

"Yes, oh, I'm sorry, I'm Piper, one of your three Aunts. Then there's Phoebe and Paige."

"I guess my grandparents liked Ps, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Come on in!"

"Where is Prue?" Danielle asked _She probably doesn't live in the same house as her sister!_

Piper looked, and sighed, "Why don't we sit down." She said as they entered the conservatory, "And I'll explain it to you." She picked up Wyatt. "This is your baby cousin Wyatt. He's two." She tried avoiding telling this poor girl that her mother was... "Prue, well, she passed away, almost four years ago."

"Oh," Danielle said, "How? She was only, what 30?"

Piper almost started to cry, "Oh, it's still hard to talk about, well Prue and I were attacked, and Prue was killed, and I almost died myself."

"My god! Well, do you know anything about my father, he's not listed on the birth Certificate."

"Oh, it could only have been one man. Andy Trudeau Your mom and he had the rebel lovers thing going on, and they would have been together forever, but... your father was an Inspector in the San Fransisco Police Department. He died saving Prue, myself, and your Aunt Phoebe."

The girl looked down at the floor, "So I am an orphan."

Piper made her look at her, "You will never be alone again. You have three aunts, one uncle, my husband Leo, One nephew, this great guy right here, and another on the way. You are definitely not alone in this world. How about this. I am going to call Phoebe and Paige, we'll have a big family dinner, and we can look at old pictures of your mom and dad. Would you like to help me? I don't move as gracefully as I used to." Piper smiled at her newfound niece through the tears in her eyes thinking, _We still have a part of our sister_.

9876543210

A Half hour later Piper was on the phone with Phoebe, out of hearing range of Danielle, who was stirring a pudding that they were making for desert, "I just found out, all right. Grams must have done some Hocus Pocus to make us forget."

"All right, but how can you be sure that it really is Prue and Andy's daughter?"

"Well, she showed me her birth certificate for one, and she looks so much like Prue, I almost fell over."

"But, when should we let her in on the family secret, I mean, she's Prue's daughter, but what power does she have? Has she shown any signs?"

Piper sighed, "No. And that means one of two things. One, that grams bound her powers when Danielle was a baby, or two, she knows about it, but knows how to hide and control it."

"What about the book? Do we show her the book?"

"We have to, it's her heritage as much as ours. I think we should all eat dinner, get to know her, show her old pictures, tell her about Andy and Pure, and then we show her the book and explain the Halliwell line to her."

"What about Chris, do we explain the whole son from the future time travel thing?"

"I think that we should wing it. Explain the family history first, the book, our powers, before we get into the sticky details."

9876543210

Danielle sighed, her parents were dead, she should be sad, she told herself, but she couldn't. Here she was surrounded by family. She just learned that her new Aunt Phoebe was the colomnist Ask Phoebe, she had been reading her advice for years. And her Aunt Piper owned the Club P3, she had heard about that club, it was notorious for getting all these great bands in. Maybe she could convince Piper into letting 18 plus in, doing the whole stamp on the hand thing for 18 through 20! If not, she could always work as a bartender, and still get to see the bands.

She had just learned that Paige was working at a temp-agency. That must be a neat job, being able to try a bunch of different stuff. Apparently they all lived in this one house! Well, it was San Fransisco, and it must be really expensive, but that meant that there were no extra rooms, so much for asking for a place to stay while she was in college. But right now she was enjoying hearing the stories of Prue.

"Well, Prue was engaged for a while to this guy named Roger, but he was a total Jackass, and Prue broke it off. See, they worked together as curators at a museum in the city, and well, he stole all her work, took total credit, and got the promotion, so she broke up with him, and made a bit of a show, the way she told it."

"What about my Parents?"

"Oh, they were so meant for each other. Andy lived three houses down and we grew up together, and they were best friends, until they were 14, when Andy got the nerve to ask Prue out, of course at 14 that involved sitting together at lunch, going to school dances and such, and they were together all the way through their high school graduation, where they split up, because Andy had gotten into Colombia University, and Grams made Prue go to college here. So they didn't see each other, until about 8 years ago, when Andy transferred back to San Fransisco. They would have gone all the way, if... Well you know."

Danielle nodded, she had finished her desert, and now she was just playing with the whip cream that was left. Just then right in front of her, out of nowhere a large man appeared, with a cross bow, aiming at Leo.

TBC...

A/N: I know, I'm evil, but I had to end it so I would actually do my reading for tomorrow. Chow! Please lots of reviews make me happy and help me write faster!


	2. The Family Secret

Thanks to the Reviewers:

Hippie Jade: Hope this makes up for my EVILNESS!

emelie172: Hope this worked for you, review again, I like hearing the opinions of my readers.

Shade Nox: I'm sorry I was so fast, when I'm writing a story I always have a direction in mind and I tend to bulldoze through some stuff to get there, I tried to slow down here, enjoy!

FanFictionDreamer: glad you liked it, enjoy

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Glad you liked it, after reading this chapter, check out my story The Foreseen Child, a Charmed and Stargate Crossover, and The Gloves have Come Off, an Angel and Charmed Crossover. Enjoy!

Thanks again to all the reviewers, you are my favorite people in the whole world!

* * *

A Link With the Past

Chapter Two: The Family Secret

Last Time:

_Danielle nodded, she had finished her desert, and now she was just playing with the whip cream that was left. Just then right in front of her, out of nowhere a large man appeared, with a cross bow, aiming at Leo._

Everything happened in a blur around her. One moment there was a man standing in front of Leo holding a cross bow. The next thing she knew, Leo disappeared with the little boy in blue lights, and Piper had lifter hands up, and the man blew up in front of her eyes.

Then she saw Leo reappear, coming down the stairs, "Everyone all right?" Piper asked.

Leo nodded, "Yeah, I put Wyatt in his room. I told Wyatt to keep his shield up ."

Piper nodded, and then she turned to Danielle. "Are you okay?"

Danielle nodded, "What... What was that!"

Piper looked at her sisters and sighed. "Well, we were hoping to ease you into this. But what we wanted to tell you together, is that our family. Myself, Paige, Phoebe, your mom, your grandmother, and great-grandmother. We are the line of Warren Witches."

"Witches? Look, I know something is going on, but you can't expect me to just believe that your witches, come on! I may have watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but this is too crazy!"

Phoebe looked to her from across the table, "I know this is hard to believe. But it's true. We had you over tonight to see if Grams bound your powers before you were adopted."

"You mean, I... I have powers?"

Phoebe smiled, "Yes, If we're right, because your so much like your mother, we think that you might have her power, Telekinesis."

"Okay I'm having a Steven King flashback, are you saying that I can move things with my mind? Don't you think that I would have noticed that before?"

Piper nodded, "That's what we figured. And the elders never sensed another Warren Witch, so we think that Grams used a potion to bind your powers when you were born."

"Oh, come on, I have a power? Fine, my mother could move things with her mind. What can you do?" Danielle said, crossing her arms, as if saying, prove it.

Paige started, "Well, I have a different father than Piper and Phoebe. My biological father was a whitelighter, he could orb like Leo. So, I can move things with my mind like your mother, only I orb them around. I can also orb."

"And I," Phoebe said, continuing, "Well, I could have premonitions. And I could levitate and read people's feelings, however, I misused my powers, and I lost my powers until I can prove that I can use them wisely. But I can still do spells."

"Spells?" Danielle wasn't sure she believed all this yet, It was way too weird for her, but she was willing to go along with it.

Piper leaned forward, "Yup, we can write spells, we have a book of them in the attic. And as for my power, you saw the more powerful side to it, I can blow things up, but I can also stop time. But it doesn't work on any good witches, that includes you once we unbind your powers. It's a very useful power. Would you like to look at the book?" Piper held out her hand, waiting for her to trust her family. Danielle was hesitant. She didn't really know these people. Sure, they said they were her mother's sisters. So what. And about these powers. But after seeing that guy just appear out of thins air, and then be blown to smithereens, she was willing to have a little faith. Daniel stood up and placed her hand in Pipers.

"So, does Wyatt have powers?"

Paige laughed, "That's a much longer discussion, let's just deal with the book for now."

Danielle followed her new family up two flights of stairs, between which, Piper and Leo picked up Wyatt, and brought her into the Attic. Danielle looked around. There was a playpen, a dollhouse that looked much like the Halliwell Manor, but the table in the center caught her attention. There were jars full of what looked like herbs, a huge copper pot, but then she looked to see a huge book that the three women had walked up to.

"This is the Book of Shadows. It has grown with each generation of Haliwells. Although, I believe that at least half of this was written by our grandmother, your Great-Grandmother. Come over here, let's find the binding potion that Grams used." Danielle walked over, she felt drawn to it, "Our power comes from this book." Danielle brushed her hands over the cover, she could almost feel the power vibrating from it.

"There are spells in this book? What do the spells do?"

Piper, at her side, opened the book. "Most are for vanquishing demons and warlocks. Before you think of doing anything, remember this. You cannot do any spells for personal gain. These spells are for the greater good and the battle against evil." When Danielle nodded, she opened the book. "All right, well, Gram's wouldn't have bound your powers without a possibility of reversal, so, I think I know which potion it is. I used it a few years ago on a fire starter."

Danielle was surprised at how casual the comment was. But she didn't say anything. She opened the front cover, and saw, well it looked like a Poem, but it must be a spell, "What's this spell?"

"That is how we received our powers."

"Will that work for me?"

"We'll see. Let's just find the page on the binding potion." She flipped expertly through the pages, "Ah, here we are. Yes, I think this is it. There's a reversal potion, and then you'll have your powers back. But I have to warn you. Right now you are off demonic radar. They don't know about you. I know it seems awfully cool, magic, but it is a full time battle, fighting demons, and they will keep on coming. If you want a life outside demons, outside magic, than we can forget this whole thing. But it is part of our legacy, and it's what killed your parents."

Daniel placed her hand on the book. Those words rang through her head, _it's what killed your parents_. "I don't know what to do. I feel like I can't believe all of this. I mean this is too crazy. Demons, Warlocks. Next you'll tell me hogwarts is real."

Paige placed her hand on Danielle's, "You can feel it can't you. The power, it flows through this book, and the house, and our very family. I understand if you want to walk away from it all, but it is a part of who you are, whether you've realized it or not."

"But, what about college, and boys, I mean, if I do this, take the potion and get my powers, does that mean that I can't have anything else?"

Phoebe wrapped her arms around Danielle's shoulder, "Of course not sweetly, I got my bachelor's degree in psychology while I had my powers, Piper and I have both been married, even if mine didn't stick. Piper's got a boy and another on the way. You can still have a life outside magic. You just have to understand that being a witch, a Halliwell, it's a great responsibility, and a secret that you have to keep from everyone outside this room."

Danielle was staring into space, thinking over, what she had been told, when, in just the way that Leo had disappeared with Wyatt a few minutes before, another man appeared out of thin air, surrounded in bright blue lights, "I think I lost them...Danielle?"

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Hey, I didn't abandon you, don't worry, I just am working on multiple stories at once. I hope you enjoyed it, and please REVIEW! 


	3. Legacy

To Reviewers:

Mae-E- Thanks for the catch. I think I had been watching Charmed after baby Chris was born, and I didn't even realize that I did that! Keep up the great reviewing!

Charmedsisters- again, I'm sorry, I didn't even realize I was doing it. Great catch!

To The Rest- I'm glad you liked it, now, on with the show!

Chapter 3: Legacy

Previously:

_Danielle was staring into space, thinking over, what she had been told, when, in just the way that Leo had disappeared with Wyatt a few minutes before, another man appeared out of thin air, surrounded in bright blue lights, "I think I lost them...Danielle?"_

"Chris, what are you doing here!" Piper said, "And how do you know her?"

"Oops." Chris answered.

Danielle was confused, "What do you mean 'oops' how do you know me?"

Piper sighed, "Well, magical family and all, Chris is your cousin, other cousin."

"But, isn't he too old, I mean, my mom had me when she was 16, and I'm only 18 now, so, do I have any other aunts or uncles I don't know about?"

"Yeah, well see, he's my son from the future."

"He's Wyatt?"

"No, He's Chris, the Chris that I'm pregnant with right now."

"So, your son just popped in from the future to say hello?"

"Our family is very complicated. You see, Wyatt is a very powerful child. He has the combined magic of the first born Halliwell and a Whitelighter. So, Chris came back because in the future Wyatt turns evil. And we're trying to stop that from happening."

"Oh," Danielle said, not really sure what else to say, "Well, Hi Chris, apparently I'm your Cousin, Prue's long lost daughter. But you probably already knew that. So am I a cool big cousin in the future?"

"Well, I can't tell you that much, future consequences and all. See, anything that I say about the future could change it in ways that we don't want. But yeah, you always give the coolest gifts."

Piper sighed, "Well, now that you've met, Danielle, lets go downstairs and work on that potion to unbind your powers, and then we can all help you in controlling them."

"Aunt Piper... is that all right, calling you that?"

"Off course."

"All right, well, I was wondering if there was any way if I could stay here. Just for the night! I wouldn't want to impose."

"You would never be imposing. I mean we're pretty full in here as it is, but I'm sure we can find room. For tonight we'll just blow up an inflatable matrise for Phoebe, and you can take the bed."

"You don't have to do that."

Piper stopped, and although her stomach was keeping them a foot and a half apart, she got Danielle's attention, "Now look here young lady. You are not a guest in this house. You are family. You are all that I have left of my big sister, and therefore you are one of us. You are a Halliwell, name not withstanding, and as such you have to hold up to a legacy of Ass kicking witches who never lay down for a man, never stop fighting..."

"And dye young, leaving their children behind."

Piper teared up, "I know what your going through I lost my mother when I was almost too young to remember her. And then I lost Prue. But that is not going to happen to me, Phoebe, Paige, or anyone else in this family. Not if I can help it, and no demon would dare face my rath. Now, let's go make a potion!"

Danielle smiled, watching her Aunt who was easily 7 or 8 months pregnant storm her way down to the kitchen. "Yes, ma'am."

9876543210

A sniveling little demon was kneeling before his master. "Yes, your exelency, the Eldest's Charmed One's daughter has surfaced. She has yet to receive her powers. We could attack now while she's vulnerable."

The upper level demon shook his head, "No, she's surrounded by the Charmed Ones. Even with one heavily pregnant, it's still too risky. Even with her powers, the new witch is no match for us. We shall wait for her to go out alone, and then with the head of a Halliwell, I will rule the underworld!

TBC...

A/N: Hey, finals are over, And I'm back! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll be back with more soon. Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
